1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field regarding disc changers, and more specifically relates to a technical field for determining the stop position of a disc holder which holds a disc cartridge having an information input medium based on information input to the information input medium, thereby realizing improvement in versatility.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a disc charger wherein multiple disc-shaped recording media are storable within a disc cartridge by being arrayed in the axial direction of the center axis, a desired disc-shaped recording medium is ejected from the disc cartridge, whereby recording or playback of information signals as to this disc-shaped recording medium can be performed at a drive unit.
With such a disc changer may, in order to move a disc-shaped recording medium to a predetermined stop position as to the drive unit, there may be provided a movement mechanism for moving the disc-shaped recording medium to the axial direction (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-297905).